


[Art] A Stroll Through 1920s Diagon Alley

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1920s Wizard Fashion, Adoptive Mom Hermione Granger, Art, Australian Duelist Hermione Granger, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Hermione travels to 1926 to raise baby Tom Riddle and meets Tom Riddle Sr., who's determined to pass himself off as a wizard.ORI just really wanted to illustrate 1920s wizard clothing.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle Sr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	[Art] A Stroll Through 1920s Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLoud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoud/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Bleak Midwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430560) by [TheLoud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoud/pseuds/TheLoud). 



> I think about this story not infrequently. It's just full of good ideas! And probably the only G fic I've read all the way through. 
> 
> Hermione travels back in time to raise baby Tom Riddle, meets the Riddle family, Tom Sr. is determined to pass himself off as a wizard and wiggle himself into wizarding high society. Hijinks ensue. Tom is a hilariously unreliable narrator and it makes for such a fun read. It also handles his being a sexual assault survivor with era-appropriate subtly and grace. 
> 
> In chapter 2, Tom takes Hermione shopping and gets them all decked out in the highest end wizarding fashions of the day. I mostly just wanted to draw the clothes. 
> 
> Hermione's dress is based on an English victorian bodice with elements of an American 1920's tennis dress in the skirt and sleeves. His is based on an English Victorian frock coat and of course the Slytherin green waistcoat is patterned in snake brocade. 
> 
> Messing around with different styles and colors/light. I'm not sure I like the final product, so if you have critiques and resources, let me know! I wanted to at least share the clothes, cause they were fun to design. Also, how much do I hate background? 
> 
> Enjoy the fic!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


End file.
